Lamprey Politics
Flags of the world Political relations There have been many, many different cultures and languages throughout history; go back far enough and you have thousands of little tribal groups roaming around, each with their own dialect, most of them mutually unintelligible. Lamprey history, as a rule, is the gradual merging of these small tribes into larger and larger supertribes and nations. This was not achieved without conflict, strife, and other unpleasantness. At one point, every single home landmass controlled by the current NE nations was unified under a single empire, hundreds of years ago. It eventually broke apart under the strain, with society on the NE landmasses splintering back down to much more local organisations before rebuilding into the modern NE nations. The equatorial continent was never unified to the same extent; Aggregated Groups (E1) is the closest equivalent. Diplomacy between Lamprey nations places a certain premium on face-to-face contact. A Lamprey personally''saying things carries greater weight than written notes or (latterly) telephone calls. Generally its fairly pragmatic in its goals and methods, but its also fenced about with formal protocols, and with good reason; Lampreys suffer impaired judgement under emotional stress, and proper rituals help ensure things go smoothly. There's nothing really bizarre, like requiring the ritual gutting of three members of the diplomatic party before beginning discussions. At least, not ''anymore... A note: L-II 'territorial waters' are defined and set up differently than those of Earth. They are set by international treaty, but there is no defined standard; it comes down to national strength and negotiating skill. Aggregated Groups (E1), for example, lays absolute claim to a swathe around its coastlines some 163km across, the largest recognised such claim on L-II. Aggregated Groups (E1) retains veto power over economic activies for another 628km beyond that, with some negotiated exceptions with its neighbours. Çaiyad (E4) and Mater (NE1) also have very large nautical claims; Ha'Aretz (E3), Tullo (NE6) and Oriens (NE7) have relatively small ones. The least stable nations are, in order from least stable to most: South Ukkei (M4), North Ukkei (M3), Bisonpatrie (NE4). By T-18 Y, the political climate of the planet has altered. The people who were old enough to remember the Great War have been dying or retiring and governmental policies across the globe are shifting. The smaller colonial conflicts have died off as the great nations align behind two major power blocs, each held together by a web of defence treaties and trade agreements. One side, geographically concentrated on the magnetic north-east of the planet, has accused the other side (concentrated on the equator, to the west) of trying to develop nuclear weaponry and submitted evidence of same. The other side responded with counteraccusations and evidence. At T-18 Y, both sides began a military buildup of unprecedented scale. At T-17 Y, the opposing sides signed a Space Treaty. The Space Treaty concerns things like the militarisation of space, recovery of Lampreynauts, and so on. The basic provisions are restrictive, designed to ensure nothing untowards happens during spaceflight. The two coalitions agree to notify each other in advance of launches, to not put weapons in space (spysats are very specifically not mentioned), are bound to return Lampreynauts who land in their territory promptly and unharmed, and so on. It was adopted by T-16.5Y. It essentially lays out that space belongs to no one nation or individual, but to all Lampreykind. Aggregated Groups (E1) was behind the initial proposal. The Contact Coalition: An international group orginally brought into existence by Aggregated Groups (E1) after the light from the''Audacity's drive first reached L-II, for the apparent purpose of providing a united and coherent front to deal with the ''Audacity. With an original membership of every nation on the planet, the Contact Coalition, even with Ha'Aretz (E3) and North Ukkei (M3)'s apparent defections, consists of the governments representing 87.7% of the Lampreys in the world and 89.4% of L-II's economy. Equatorial: The Equatorial bloc has worked together on many occasions (most recently and dramatically, the Aggregated Groups (E1)/Çaiyad (E4) joint occupation force in South Ukkei (M4)) despite this, but they've always guarded their particular sovereignities more carefully than the NE block which-- due to their individual lesser strengths and more common history and culture-- operate in a closer to unified fashion. E1: "Aggregated Groups", Alpha-2: *GDP (in billion 2009 USD): 52,800 *GDP per capita (relative to 2009 US): 1.06 *Space GDP %: 2.30 *Military GDP %: 4.00 *Largest single LEO payload (tne): 260 Population: 1,056million. Languages: Alpha-2 (80%), Alpha-1 (10%), Beta-3 (5%), Ceti-1 (3%), misc (2%) Religions: Monotheist/Non-Intervention (47%), Monotheist/Intervention-2 (25%), atheist (10%), Polytheist/Everything (5%), Monotheist/Intervention-1 (4%), Ancestor/Intervention (3%), Ancestor/Nonintervention (3%), misc (3%) Government: Representative federal democracy. Aggregated Groups (E1) is the largest nation on the planet in terms of land area and population. It's populace is well-educated and highly technic, and it is the centre of Equatorial space exploration. It controls two mid-sized colonies, one to the north of the Equatorial continent and one to the South. It maintains a large and skilled military force, second to none on Lamprey-II. Aggregated Groups (E1) is larger than any human democracy (excepting India) and older than almost any, dating back well over four centuries (further, depending on how you account it) in recognisably similar form. Government control is relatively light. Called the light from Audacity's drive artificial right from the beginning. First country to officially acknowledge this. Called for a multinational conference to deal with the situation. Origin of the Contact Coalition. Theories regarding the light from Audacity's drive were mostly reasonably scientific. Initial contact scenarios tended pessimistic. As a very approximate guess, Aggregated Groups (E1) could put out somewhere between thirty to two hundred Orions in a year once production pipelines filled. The figure on possible Orion launches is for Orions with sizes around that of the The Dawn's; the The Dawn is roughly fifty times the mass of a fully loaded, fully fueled Saturn V. E2: "Canocha"; "Home", dead language: Population: 283million. GDP (in billion 2009 USD): 12,735 GDP per capita (relative to 2009 US): 0.96 Space GDP %: 0.50 Military GDP %: 3.50 Largest single LEO payload (tne): 60 Languages: Alpha-2 (90%), Alpha-1 (5%), misc (5%) Religions: Monotheist/Intervention-2 (30%), Monotheist/Nonintervention (25%), atheist (20%), Monotheist/Intervention-1 (15%), Ancestor/Nonintervention (5%), misc (5%) Government: Hierarchially elected federation Almost as large as Aggregated Groups (E1) in terms of size, Canocha (E2) is much smaller in terms of population, lacking Aggregated Groups (E1)'s two large and well travelled rivers and the cocomittant cities. It is resource rich and much of its economy is based on selling precious metals to other Equator nations. It is, however, well-industrialised in its own right. Miliitarily, it is the weakest of the Equator nations. Government control is relatively light. Called the light from Audacity's drive artificial right from the beginning. Initial contact scenarios trended optimistic. E3: "Ha'Aretz", "Land of the Chosen", archaic Beta: *Population: 554million. *GDP (in billion 2009 USD): 19,390 *GDP per capita (relative to 2009 US): 0.74 *Space GDP %: 1.50 *Military GDP %: 7.00 *Largest single LEO payload (tne): 130 (excluding the The Dawn) Languages: Beta-3 (73%), Beta-2 (18%), Alpha-2 (6%), misc (4%) Religions: Monotheist/Intervention-1 (100%) *according to official sources Government: Constitutional theocracy The second-smallest of the equatorial nations, but with the second-strongest ground forces and a high interest in space. Devout, highly technic. The majority of the population is crammed along the snaking major river. Ha'Aretz (E3)'s government arose out of a aggregation of smaller nations who shared the common M/I-1 religion and Beta language family. The coastal nations were the driving force, in particular the one speaking Beta-3, and they conquered/assimilated their way cross-continent. This would've been around T-150 through to T-80. Çaiyad (E4), E5, and Canocha (E2) were all expanding at around the same time; Aggregated Groups (E1) had finished its consolidation of its hinterland by T-120. Ha'Aretz (E3) eventually got into a shooting match with E5 over some border posessions and things spiralled from there, leading to the Lamprey Great War. Ha'Aretz (E3) eventually emerged as a victor, having gained the territory in dispute. It's border with Canocha (E2) was negotiated in the peace settlement. It has been a stable government more or less since inception. The forerunning nations were exclusively monarchial or dictatorial in nature. Culturally, it's noted for its art, monuments, some excellent works of academic theology, its religion, mathematics, and cookery. Officially, there's only one religion in Ha'Aretz (E3), and everyone belongs to it; religious services are mandatory events; there's systemic internal monitoring and secret police, as well as restrictions on news media, assembly, and out-of-country telecoms. Ha'Aretz (E3), incidentally, is the power that exterminated E5, a Beta-2 speaking country. They have an actively revisionist historical narrative, too. Most of this you've gleaned from what their enemies are saying, though. Even Ha'Aretz (E3)'s allies in the Equatorial block aren't fond of them, but the NE nations seriously dislike it and don't need much of an excuse to badmouth. Ha'Aretz (E3)'s relations with the Equatorial block never been particularly cordial. The other countries, particularly Canocha (E2) and Çaiyad (E4), which border it, haven't forgotten Ha'Aretz (E3)'s conquest of the former E5. Ha'Aretz (E3)'s (constitutionally limited) theocratic rule conflicts with the ideals of the other E* countries, but that's not unusual within the Equatorial bloc; they all regard the other country's systems as eccentric-to-bizarre. It is of note that during the Mid-Ocean Oil Crisis, Ha'Aretz (E3) did not oppose the efforts of M/I-2's leader (Windsong) to defuse the situation, despite the poor history between M/I-1 and M/I-2. Initial theories regarding the light from Audacity's drive tended towards the divine. Initial contact theories were split between pessimism and optimism. E4: "Çaiyad", "Fishermen's Cove", dead language: *Population: 382million. *GDP (in billion 2009 USD): 17,190 *GDP per capita (relative to 2009 US): 0.96 *Space GDP %: 0.50 *Military GDP %:4.50 *Largest single LEO payload (tne): 70 Languages: Beta-1 (50%), Beta-2 (24%), Alpha-2 (16%), Ceti-1 (8%), misc (2%) Religions: Monotheist/Nonintervention (60%), atheist (25%), Monotheist/Intervention-2 (10%), Monotheist/Intervention-1 (4%), misc (1%) Government: Wealth-weighted federal democracy Smallest of the major Equator nations, Çaiyad (E4) also has the most widespread colony presence and is, along with Aggregated Groups (E1), in the front lines in the conflict with the NorthEast nations. Çaiyad (E4) has a strong economy and an excellent navy and air force, suitable for enforcing its claims to its geographically dispersed assets. It is also the only Equatorial country to share a land border with a NorthEast country (Mater (NE1)). Initial contact scenarios trended pessimistic.E5 Defunct. Mostly within the current borders of Ha'Aretz (E3), on the northern side. The treaty-defined border on the north between Ha'Aretz (E3) and Canocha (E2) runs through E5's former territory. The bits on the north side of the border were wholly depopulated during the Great War. NorthEast: NE1: "Mater"; "Motherland", Ceti-1: *Population: 330million. *GDP (in billion 2009 USD): 11,550 *GDP per capita (relative to 2009 US): 0.74 *Space GDP %: 0.20 *Military GDP %: 7.00 *Largest single LEO payload (tne): 30 Languages: Ceti-1 (70%), Ceti-2 (15%), Beta-1 (8%), Alpha-2 (5%), misc (2%) Religions: Polytheist/Everything (55%), Ancestor/Intervention (15%), Ancestor/Nonintervention (15%), atheist (10%), Polytheist/Limited (4%), misc (1%) Government: Military oligarchy The only NorthEast country to share a land border with an Equatorial nation (Çaiyad (E4)). Relatively small, like all the NE nations, compared to the Equatorial ones. Its colonies, one of which sits in the middle of a large oil field (split with Çaiyad (E4)), provide it with wealth. Heavily militarised for its size, but it buys most of its equipment from Victus (NE3). Government control is high. Initial theories regarding the light from Audacity's drive tended towards the divine. Initial contact scenarios trended pessimistic. NE2: "Borealis"; "North Province", archaic Ceti: *Population: 171million. *GDP (in billion 2009 USD): 8,550 *GDP per capita (relative to 2009 US): 1.06 *Space GDP %: 0.10 *Military GDP %: 3.50 *Largest single LEO payload (tne): 10 Languages: Ceti-1 (76%), Ceti-2 (10%), Alpha-2 (8%), Epsilon-1 (4%), misc (2%) Religions: Ancestor/Nonintervention (60%), Ancestor/Intervention (20%), atheist (18%), misc (2%) Government: Parliamentary democracy The cool northern nation of Borealis (NE2) is notable for its abundant supplies of precious metals. The climate, however, makes extracting the valuable commodities troublesome. Borealis (NE2) lays claim to a large ice-covered island close to Lamprey-II's pole. It has easily the smallest population of the large nations. Government control is light. NE3: "Victus"; "Food Province", archaic Ceti: *Population: 448million. *GDP (in billion 2009 USD): 17,920 *GDP per capita (relative to 2009 US): 0.85 *Space GDP %: 1.80 *Military GDP %: 6.00 *Largest single LEO payload (tne): 140 Languages: Ceti-2 (50%), Ceti-1 (30%), Ceti-3 (15%), misc (5%) Religions: Polytheist/Everything (30%), atheist (30%), Monotheist/Intervention-2 (20%), Monotheist/Nonintervention (15%), Polytheist/Hybrid (4%), misc (1%) Government: Representative federal democracy One of the larger NorthEast states, and a producer and exporter of military technology and equipment to other NorthEast nations. Along with Princeps (NE5), the driving force behind the NE coalition and main proponent of spaceflight. Trades with Mater (NE1) and Bisonpatrie (NE4) for oil. A huge resource for Lamprey preybeasts. NE4: "Bisonpatrie"; "Land of Bison", Ceti-3: *Population: 323million. *GDP (in billion 2009 USD): 14,535 *GDP per capita (relative to 2009 US): 0.96 *Space GDP %: 0.80 *Military GDP %: 7.00 *Largest single LEO payload (tne): 110 Languages: Ceti-3 (60%), Ceti-2 (30%), Ceti-1 (5%), Delta-1 (3%), misc (2%) Religion: Polytheist/Everything (25%), Polytheist/Limited (20%), Monotheist/Nonintervention (17%), atheist (15%), Monotheist/Intervention-2 (11%), Polytheist/Hybrid (10%), misc (2%) Government: Military oligarchy Southernmost of the NorthEast states, with claimed land almost at the South pole of Lamprey-II. Rich offshore oilfields give it leverage on the world markets and on its neighbour, Victus (NE3). Wealthy and militarily powerful, second in the NE only to Princeps (NE5) and Victus (NE3). Also owns significant supplies of food. Bisonpatrie (NE4)'s flag has a stylised version of a creature the country is named after, in this case one I translate as "Bison". It is an aggressive and large quadruped herbivore that can be quite dangerous, and noted for its fighting ability. Domesticated (and free-range) variants are favoured Lamprey foodstuffs and/or prey. Government control is heavy. Initial theories regarding the light from Audacity's drive tended towards the divine. Initial contact scenarios trended pessimistic. NE5: "Princeps"; "Capital Province", archaic Ceti: *Population: 508million. *GDP (in billion 2009 USD): 20,320 *GDP per capita (relative to 2009 US): 0.85 *Space GDP %: 1.90 *Military GDP %: 6.50 *Largest single LEO payload (tne): 140 Languages: Ceti-3 (72%), Ceti-1 (15%), Epsilon-1 (8%) Ceti-2 (3%), misc (2%) Religions: Ancestor/Nonintervention (80%), Polytheist/Everything (12%), atheist (6%), misc (2%) Government: Constitutional oligarchy The largest and most powerful NE nation and, with Victus (NE3), the major unifying force. Self-sufficient, militarised, and self-confident. Most of its space work has been pragmatic satellites. Princeps (NE5) was the central province of the old NE empire, and retained its flag. The flag was then used in the other provinces of the Empire as a component of their local flags. When the Empire dissolved, some of the eventually-reunified nations chose to reclaim their old flags (and old Imperial designations) Government control is medium-level. Called the light from Audacity's drive artificial right from the beginning. NE6: "Tullo"; "Hill Dwelling", dead language: *Population: 221million. *GDP (in billion 2009 USD): 7,385 *GDP per capita (relative to 2009 US): 0.74 *Space GDP %: 1.0 *Military GDP %: 10.0 *Largest single LEO payload (tne): 60 Languages: Ceti-3 (80%), Ceti-1 (10%), Alpha-2 (6%), Ceti-2 (3%), misc (1%) Religion: Monotheist/Intervention-2 (60%), Monotheist/Nonintervention (15%), Polytheist/Everything (10%), atheist (8%), Polytheist/Limited (3%), misc (4%) Government: One-party bureaucracy. One of the smaller NE states, Tullo (NE6) nevertheless has many important resources and a sophisticated industrial economy. Being next door to the immensely powerful Aggregated Groups (E1) has encouraged a paranoid mindset among its leadership and, per-capita, it has the most powerful military on Lamprey-II, strongly emphasising individual quality and technological advancement over numbers. Government control is medium. Initial contact scenarios trended pessimistic. NE7: "Oriens"; "East Province", archaic Ceti: *Population: 264million. *GDP (in billion 2009 USD): 7,920 *GDP per capita (relative to 2009 US): 0.64 *Space GDP %: 1.0 *Military GDP %: 7.0 *Largest single LEO payload (tne): 60 Languages: Ceti-3 (65%), Ceti-2 (20%), Alpha-2 (12%), misc (3%) Religion: Atheist (40%), Ancestor/Intervention (25%), Monotheist/Nonintervention (20%), Ancestor/Nonintervention (6%), Monotheist/Intervention-2 (5%), misc (4%) Government: Parliamentary democracy Another small NE nation. Similar factors to Tullo (NE6) are at play here, but Oriens (NE7) chose to focus its efforts on nuclear technology and delivery systems instead of conventional warfare, a decision aided by its uranium deposits. Notable also for its atheistic percentage, the highest on Lamprey-II. Government control is medium. Initial contact scenarios trended pessimistic. Minor: M1: "Koori"; "Ice Land", Delta-1: *Population: 88million. *GDP (in billion 2009 USD): 2,200 *GDP per capita (relative to 2009 US): 0.53 *Space GDP %: 0.10 *Military GDP %: 5.0 *Largest single LEO payload (tne): 2 Languages: Delta-1 (70%), Alpha-2 (26%), misc (4%) Religion: Polytheist/Hybrid (80%), Polytheist/Limited (14%), atheist (5%), misc (1%) Government: Dictatorship A southerly land, generally within Aggregated Groups (E1)'s sphere of influence. Some natural resources of note, and a surprisingly large population, sustained by trade with the main Equator nations. M2: "Libertas", "Liberty", archaic Ceti: Population: 82million. GDP (in billion 2009 USD): 2,460 GDP per capita (relative to 2009 US): 0.64 Space GDP %: 0.05 Military GDP %: 1.0 Largest single LEO payload (tne): 0.5 Languages: Alpha-2 (30%), Ceti-2 (30%), Beta-3 (20%), Epsilon-1 (15%), misc (5%) Religions: Ancestor/Intervention (30%), Monotheist/Nonintervention (28%), Monotheist/Intervention-2 (19%), Monotheist/Intervention-1 (11%), atheist (4%), misc (8%) Government: Plutocracy This country is a crossroads for the great powers, situated between Canocha (E2) and Borealis (NE2). It profits on trade and has a reputation for being a place where anything is for sale. Libertas (M2) has been known for occasional security breaches and poor coastal patrolling in the past, as well as smuggling and espionage. Canocha (E2) is not very happy about that and tends to... ah... aggressively patrol... Libertas (M2)'s waters to ensure things like that don't happen again. Libertas (M2) doesn't much like THAT but doesn't have the chutzpah to tell Canocha (E2) to take a hike, because that could have some very nasty and unpredictable international effects. Libertas (M2)'s security isn't terrible by human standards, but it's something of a joke among the Lampreys. M3: "North Ukkei", "Home", archaic Delta-2: Population: 79million. *GDP (in billion 2009 USD): 2,765 *GDP per capita (relative to 2009 US): 0.74 *Space GDP %: 0.05 *Military GDP %: 6.0 *Largest single LLO payload (tne): 1 Languages: Delta-2 (70%), Beta-3 (25%), misc (5%) Religions: Monotheist/Nonintervention (60%), atheist (30%), Monotheist/Intervention-2 (6%), misc (4%) Government: Parliamentary democracy North Ukkei (M3) shares an island with South Ukkei (M4), with whom it has had an uneasy history. Both are now dominated by Çaiyad (E4), which has imposed peace between them. North Ukkei (M3) has spectacular scenery and a tradition of excellent R&D. Internationally, North Ukkei (M3)'s name is prefixed with "North". North Ukkei (M3), while certainly not a strong nation on L-II, isn't the weakest, either, and certainly not a 3rd world country as we would understand the term. It's GDP per capita is around that of Ha'Aretz (E3)'s, and, translated into Earth terms, would be about that of Germany's. It's simply that while North Ukkei (M3)'s population is also around that of German's, whereas Ha'Aretz (E3)'s is well over a half-billion. M4: "South Ukkei", "Home", archaic Delta-2: *Population: 66million *GDP (in billion 2009 USD): 1,650 *GDP per capita (relative to 2009 US): 0.53 *Space GDP %: 0.10 *Military GDP %: 9.0 *Largest single LEO payload (tne): 0.5 Languages: Delta-2 (60%), Beta-3 (25%), Alpha-2 (10%), misc (5%) Religion: Monotheist/Intervention-1 (85%), atheist (12%), misc (3%) Government: Joint Aggregated Groups (E1)/Çaiyad (E4) occupation force. South Ukkei (M4) has less arable land than North Ukkei (M3) and a lower population in consequence. Large chunks of uranium mean that Çaiyad (E4) and the other Equator nations take a strategic interest in it. Fell into anarchy following the death of it's ruler at T+68 D, and was jointly occupied by Aggregated Groups (E1) and Çaiyad (E4) by T+131 D. South Ukkei (M4) is in no position to start a war with anyone. Its previously existing armed forces are shattered, disarmed, and dispersed, and control of the territority is administered by the joint Aggregated Groups (E1)-Çaiyad (E4) occupation force. This is now under dispute by what appears to a be coordinated, well-armed insurgency, but you're talking about something like post-GW-II Iraq trying to invade someone. Ain't happening. Where the insurgency is getting their equipment is a bit of a mystery. Much of it is old gear the South Ukkei (M4) populace or armed forces might have had, but some captured gear is of relatively recent Princeps (NE5) manufacture. South Ukkei (M4)'s primary armament supplier prior to its dictator's death was Çaiyad (E4), which only sold it older equipment. Internationally, South Ukkei (M4)'s name is prefixed with "South". Under the pre-Occupation dictatorship, government control was heavy. Under the Occupation's martial law, it is very heavy, even totalitarian. Initial contact scenarios trended pessimistic. M5: "Herensuge"; "Land of Dragons", archaic Epsilon: *Population: 92million. *GDP (in billion 2009 USD): 2,760 *GDP per capita (relative to 2009 US): 0.64 *Space GDP %: 0.10 *Military GDP %: 2.0 *Largest single LEO payload (tne): 3 Languages: Epsilon-1 (70%), Ceti-3 (27%), misc (3%) Religions: Ancestor/Intervention (67%), Ancestor/Nonintervention (31%), misc (2%) Government: Parliamentary democracy Surrounded by NE countries, Herensuge (M5) is well within their sphere of influence. It maintains particularly close ties with Borealis (NE2) and Princeps (NE5), and has a comfortable trade relation with Aurora (M7). It possesses little in the way of outstanding natural resources, but it has a small though very advanced industrial setup. The design on Herensuge (M5)'s flag is a stylised (and mythologised) version of the creature that gave the country its name... which I translate as "Dragon", owing to various of its characteristics. It's an aquatic predator commonly found along Herensuge (M5)'s coast, and one of the more intelligent animals on L-II (though not advanced tool-users). It is an apex predator in its environment. M6: "Occidens"; "West Province", archaic Ceti: *Population: 132million *GDP (in billion 2009 USD): 4,620 *GDP per capita (relative to 2009 US): 0.74 *Space GDP %: 0.20 *Military GDP %: 3.0 *Largest single LEO payload (tne): 10 Languages: Ceti-3 (70%), Ceti-1 (10%), Alpha-2 (8%), Epsilon-1 (7%), misc (5%) Religion: Ancestor/Nonintervention (30%), Monotheist/Nonintervention (30%), atheist (20%), Ancestor/Intervention (10%), Polytheist/Hybrid (6%), misc (4%) Government: Parliamentary democracy Occidens (M6) is the most powerful of the minor nations, with a population that almost reaches the smallest of the great players. It has been blessed with an abundance of resources, many of which it trades to the neighbouring Princeps (NE5). Like its larger and more powerful neighbour, Occidens (M6) has a strong industrial economy. Government control is relatively light. Theories regarding the light from Audacity's drive were mostly reasonably scientific. M7: "Aurora", "Land of Morning", archaic Ceti: *Population: 92million. *GDP (in billion 2009 USD): 1,840 *GDP per capita (relative to 2009 US): 0.43 *Space GDP %: 0.01 *Military GDP %: 5.0 *Largest single LEO payload (tne): 0.2 Languages: Ceti-2 (63%), Ceti-3 (20%), Epsilon-1 (7%), Ceti-1 (6%), misc (4%) Religions: Polytheist/Limited (90%), Polytheist/Hybrid (4%), misc (6%) Government: Dictatorship Thoroughly ensconsed within the NE sphere of influence, particularly that of Princeps (NE5), this small nation makes a living selling various primary resources to the industrial nations to its South.